


Deliverance

by lizzieonawhim



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, definite abuse of expensive weaponry, it's not a lizzie fic unless somebody cries, possible abuse of the laws of physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieonawhim/pseuds/lizzieonawhim
Summary: General Amaya finds her Commander.





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> What? Everyone else is doing it. Inspired by eirianerisdar on tumblr's fic "The General's Wrath," found here: https://eirianerisdar.tumblr.com/post/178485470650/the-generals-wrath

Gren wasn’t particularly surprised when he started hallucinating. And of course, the first thing he saw was her.

“Amaya,” Gren croaked. His chest ached at the sight of her, resplendent in her armor and looking at him with so much vivid feeling he almost thought she might be real. “I’m sorry. I failed you.” His head drooped. Tears dribbled off the end of his nose. “I’m sorry.” The feeling of well-worn leather against his face interrupted his misery; Gren looked up in shock at Amaya, who was shaking her head fiercely at him as she cupped his cheek. Her thumb swiped under his right eye, wiping away some of the moisture there. “You’re real.” She smiled and nodded at him, then drew the long knife at her waist and hacked through the chain holding his right wrist to the wall. Gren hissed with pain as she guided his hand slowly, gently down to his waist, mindful of the damage that could be done if she went too fast, then sagged against her as she did the same on the other side. She sheathed her dagger and wrapped an arm around his waist, bracing him against her own body as she brought his arm down.

“Amaya,” Gren said. “Amaya, my hands—” She put a finger to his lips; he quieted.

"Can you walk?" she signed one-handed. Gren thought of his legs, numb with exhaustion after standing for seven days straight.

“I… I don’t know. Maybe.”

"Try," said Amaya. Gren tried to take a step and stumbled as his knees immediately buckled. He let out a yelp of pain as exhausted muscles spasmed and gave out. Before he could make another attempt, Amaya reached down and scooped him up into her arms. Long past caring about his dignity, Gren let his head sag onto her shoulder as she carried him up the spiral staircase and around a corner before setting him down carefully against a wall. He watched her through eyes half-closed with exhaustion as she tugged off a glove to take his pulse, then checked his temperature against the back of her hand. It reminded him of the winter Callum had gotten sick, and Amaya — on mandatory leave from the border due to an injury — had sat by his bedside at the Banther Lodge, keeping him company while the others were out playing in the snow. That was when Callum, bored and antsy as he recovered, had started learning sign language. The next summer, when Gren and Amaya had gone to the capitol to report on the progress of the war, Callum had surprised them both by greeting her in slow but capable sign.

Amaya startled Gren out of his thoughts by tapping his cheek lightly. "Don’t go to sleep," she signed. "Not until the medics say it’s alright." She was looking at him, but she still hadn’t looked at his hands. Gren felt a lump in his throat.

“Amaya, my—” he blinked rapidly and tried to swallow. “I can’t—I can’t feel them.” To his shame, tears welled up and started spilling down his cheeks. He ducked his head to hide them. Amaya lifted his chin back up to look at her.

"You’re alive," she said, hands steady as always. "That’s what matters most. We’ll deal with the rest." Gren swallowed hard and nodded. Despite his best efforts, the tears kept coming. Amaya pulled him into a fierce hug he couldn’t return and suddenly he was sobbing helplessly into her shoulder, arms limp at his sides.

They stayed there for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> medical attention? what medical attention? ehh, they'll get there. I'm a feels-motivated writer, logistics are very secondary.
> 
> Edit: hey everyone, I know I told a couple of you in the comments that I was planning to continue this, and the thing is I was, but I have decided not to, and here's why. The thing is, I was definitely planning to have Gren lose his hands, and at that point, it was going to become a Story About Disability. What I keep hearing from the disabled community is that they don't want abled people writing those, and honestly, I've seen a few things in fandom that really helped me understand why. The thing is, once something untrue starts spreading, it becomes nearly impossible for the truth to overtake it, especially if the lie is coming from someone privileged and the truth is coming from someone less so. I have a responsibility to use my various privileges better than that. However careful and thoughtful I was planning to be, the plain fact is that I don't understand this subject the way a disabled person would, and that means that sometimes, I need to be the one listening, not the one talking. So I will not be continuing Deliverance. Apologies to anyone who may be disappointed. I do still intend to continue Family Ties at some point, my life is just kind of chaotic right now so it's taking a while. And before anyone asks, no, this has nothing to do with the swords-cutting-chains thing; if that was it I'd just double down. I'm very stubborn. Amaya's sword would suddenly become a magical item capable of cutting through any substance and taking no damage, but I would continually insist it's not a sunforged blade, it's just a Really Good Sword. It would be kind of fun, actually. But anyway, no, that's not why. I just thought that bit was funny XD


End file.
